


My Kingdom for a Priest

by Persephones_Husband



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O Omegaverse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cultural standings on secondary gender will be addressed as the story progresses, no beta we die like men, serious topics will be discussed, there's all kinds of emotions in here, those will be cw in the notes at the begining of the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephones_Husband/pseuds/Persephones_Husband
Summary: Now in a time of peace, the Kingdom of Vicaurd sits on its peninsula with little to no worries after seven Great Wars.So, what precisely does an ex-Kingsguard turned high priest do all day? Well-
Relationships: Zachariah L Armageddo/Karmen Kastell





	My Kingdom for a Priest

**Author's Note:**

> this heres a lil passion project of many, i have no clue how in depth or how far i'll go but i most definitely will be experimenting with my writing here! :D

The sun shone high, beating the surface world with rays of constant heat. A breeze quells the complaints of the kingdom's inhabitants as it slowly comes to life this early morning. Some pedestrians mingle in the busy roads while others make their journeys to the centre of the kingdom to pray at the Temple of Olde, the only temple to have survived all wars from the founding of this small plateau nation.

Within the great pillars and high walls of this temple sits Father Armageddo with Prince Titus at the top of the nave, papers and stone tablets strewn around them.

“So, after the fifth war the nation was completely occupied?”

“Yes, though it wasn’t for very long as my family took to setting the nation free one village at a time. Some call it the Rise of Armageddon but in truth it was a rather simple feat as the Korgens hadn’t a strong hold on the nation just yet.”

The prince huffed scribbling his notes to the point of them being near illegible. A small smirk slides onto Father Armageddo’s face as he shifts his seating position for the upteenth time. “Perhaps calling it a day will be good for you Titus?” a simple inquiry, but he knew it was light jab.

Another huff as the Prince shifts his seating and focuses on rewriting a few lines of notation, “No Father, I’m alright just, frustrated with all this I think? I mean, now our nation is feared but before we’d just roll over and show our stomachs. It hardly sounds like what we’re capable of now.”

“That is true. But think of this,” he leans back onto his hands in a more relaxed position gaining the prince’s attention. “When we were nothing but a nation of 30 villages all on the edge of a large plateau, do you really think we had the means to defend ourselves well enough?”

“Okay but what about your family? Isn’t it said your ancestors have been the nation's liberators for generations?” a rather confused look on his face.

“Mhh, that may be true but even they had fears.” he explained. A moment of solemn pause fell between them save for the sound of the kingdom echoing softly down the nave.

“Father?”

“Yes Titus?”

“What do you fear?”

The prince is met with a silence unlike any other from the priest before he sees the hint of a small smile flit across the man’s face. “I think… I think I fear many things Titus. What precisely? I’m not quite sure of that just yet but I know there are things that I fear whether or not I know what they are.”

“Thank you Father..”

After a comfortable silence between the two that seemed to stretch on for hours, they gathered their things and called it a day. The two had been up all day and night previously and were in dire need of rest, the prince more so than the priest. Now, where did that walking stick slither off to?

\-----

“I think he fears something greater than becoming king..”

A small clatter of utensils, a huff and the soft sound of cotton socks on tile, “Well, I’d be scared of a lot of things if I were to rule.”

He smiles to himself bathing in the sound of his wife’s voice. Zachariah sighs quietly and lifts a hand to her, “You know, my love, that doesn’t sound all too convincing now that you are the head of the Kasttel family. If I remember correctly, you’ve been ruling with the poise of a peacock and the strength of a behemoth.” the sound of a poorly masked laugh rings in the kitchen. 

“Well, I wasn’t so scared to ‘rule’ the family name as we just deal in cattle..not the lives of thousands across a whole nation, my dear.” she walks to his side and gently takes his hand to kiss the palm of it. A beautiful blush dusts across Zachariah’s cheeks, “I presume that’s fair, Karmen.”

Their morning routine is followed by a comfortable silence and lingering hands as they go about their day.

\-------

“So...the Korgens started the fifth war but it was the Tanaakmali that started the fourth and sixth wars?”

“Precisely. As you know, the Tanaakmali are masters of fire magic as their nation is blessed by Ifrit. Thus giving them the upper hand by a small mean butan advantage nonetheless.”

“Wait. the entire nation is blessed by Ifrit? I’ve never heard that.”

“Well, it’s something they’ve tried to keep under wraps for decades but now that I’ve been blessed by all the gods, I can feel where they have gifted themselves to others and things.”

“...Seriously?”

“As the plague.”

“That’s not funny.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be young Titus. I’m being quite serious here.”

“...can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.”

“Father.”

“Apologies; what is it Titus?”

“Why did you agree to train me?”

“Mh, that is a question indeed. Tell me; why do you think you need to be trained?”

"..."

An uneasy quiet fell over Titus as his expression soured noticeably. Not before long, they delved back into the lecture, Titus a bit more reserved with his complaints on the topic. And Zachariah clearly less amicable, but upholding of his title as Father Armageddo.

This would be another long day...

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin the real short chapter, i mainly posted it as it is to motivate myself to elaborate and world build a bit more, so hopefully i'll have longer chapters in the future~!


End file.
